nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of questions/favorites that Picky Penguins have asked NicoB about on his Livestreams. ***** Please do not ask these questions in his future streams! ***** Link to Nico's Livestream Highlights Favorites Favorite Things * Bagels, P. F. Chang's and Penguins. Favorite Bagel * Asiago Cheese Bagel (He would make babies with it) Favorite Let's Play Series * Persona 4: Golden Favorite Voice * Moshirige's Voice with the Komaeda's voice being a close second. Favorite YouTubers * He does not watch many YouTubers, but he does watch Yahtzee's Let's Plays. Favorite Plot Twist * When the cast of Super Dangan Ronpa 2 were revealed as Ultimate Despair. Favorite Attack * Falcon Punch Favorite Pokemon * Mewtwo Favorite Animal * He doesn't have a favorite. He loves animals just as long as they aren't trying to eat him. Favorite Anime * DBZ but he loved A.K. Favorite Game * DoTA Favorite Voice * Kameta? Favorite Hero in DOTA * Snipper maybe? Questions ***** Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either. ***** Will You Date Me? * Nico has stated that he will NEVER date a Picky Penguin, because that would be creepy! Notice Me Senpai * The best chance for him to notice you will be at one of his streams: http://www.twitch.tv/nicob7700 What's Nico's PSN ID/XBox GamerTag/Steam name etc? * Nico doesn't disclose that info to people he doesn't know. First Game Played and Beat * Crash Bandicoot (he thinks) Will you Buy a 3DS? * Maybe eventually, but not in the near future. Anime Nico is currently Watching * Bleach Most Wanted Ship * Chiaki and Hajime from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Nico Plays Dota * (Insert Info) What is Nico's most Valued Possession? * (missed) Religious Views * Isn't religious, but believes that being a good person is important and to be grateful for what you have. How would NicoB react to meeting a Picky Penguin? * He would be just fine with it and would be friendly towards them. Viewing Habits * Does not watch much YouTube or Streaming but more TV!! Weirdest Video Game Nico's Ever Played? * (is unsure yet, will get back to that question) Darkest Video Game He's Ever Played? * Corpse Party maybe. How many Years has Dark Souls 2 taken off your life? * NO ONE KNOWS!!! Has Nico Been to a (anime/video gaming) Convention? ''' * Has never attended a convention. He wants to go to VidCon in Anaheim California. '''Has Nico Played the Video Game called OFF? * Yes he has: Let's Play: OFF Has Nico seen Doug's side of the story on Telltale Games The Walking Dead Game? * No, he hasn't played through the game again to save him instead of Carley from the zombies to see his story & he doesn't plan to in the near future. We'd love to Create Fanart for Nico's Videos * Nico appreciates your offers and is very grateful. He's a very picky penguin about the art that goes into his videos thumbnails. He will think about how to go about thumbnail art soon. He also doesn't like having the same thumbnail art on each video he uploads. Has Nico watched Cryaotic's Let's Plays? * No he hasn't, but he'd like to play some of the games that are on Cry's channel. Introvert or Extrovert * Introvert Anime Subs or Dubs *It varies on the quality of the show Worst Game Played for Channel *Yandery Simulator and Star Stealing Prince Series Questions Yandere Simulator * He will likely play when the game is FINISHED!! Persona 5 * He will be play it as soon as it's out! Mogeko * Could play it, but is not too excited about it. Persona Q * Nico would have to buy a special 3DS and capture card to play it. Councel of Voices * Bi Monthly 'Video Recording' Program * Camtasia: https://www.techsmith.com/camtasia.html 'NicoB's YouTube Career' Most Popular Let's Play Series * Unknown Most Profitable Let's Play Series * Unknown Most Viewed Video * Nico's Funny Gaming Montage Most Disappointing Series * Dark Souls 2: Greatly increased work from editing with poor views (less than half). Collaborations * Nico would consider it, but would need a good match. Will Nico play mature games? * Nothing too creepy/sexual. NicoB does not play Hentai games. Miscellaneous * Nico did not like Suikoden III and took the game back (may have been another in the series). * Thinks that the action-adventure game, Beyond Good and Evil was underrated. * He hates Final Fantasy XIII. * Is disappointed in the action-adventure survival horror video game; The Last of Us. * Is bad at Bullet Hell games and will not likely play them. * Doesn't replay video games until years later. * Nico prefers Japanese anime voice actors over English dubbed since they sound better, but he thinks Fullmetal Alchemist was dubbed very well. * Nico loves to eat meat and will not become a vegetarian. * Music Preference: (missed). * Nico calls it soda. Navigation __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse